


Fetish

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Armpit Licking, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam and Jean sharing fetishes.





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



"Do you know," Jean whispered, kissing up his chest, "That when you are aroused you smell sweeter?" 

Adam bucked up and sighed, their cocks brushing as Jean continued to sprinkle his skin with kisses. 

"So?"

He stopped, lifting his head and smirking at Adam. 

"It's not entirely normal." 

Adam grabbed for his hair and pulled, making him grunt but not move away. "You're not entirely normal either, asshole. I'm not the one who likes collars." 

Jean smiled, pressing his nose to Adam's skin. The light brush made Adam shiver. "If I could bottle the scent of you aroused," he sniffed up along the edge of Adam's arm, "I..."

Adam sighed when he pressed his nose into the crook of Adam's armpit, "Freak," Adam laughed, moving his arm. 

Jean lifted his head and inhaled, "No one has ever overtaken me like you have. No one."

Adam reached out to touch his cheek. "You don't go around sniffing armpits of every man you fuck?"

Jean kissed his palm, "You know there are no others."

Adam smiled, "There had better not be."

Jean kissed up his fingers and let himself be directed down. He lifted Adam's arm and pressed his lips to the brush of hair there. 

"Warm all over."

Adam trembled, "Jean," he tried to move his arm down but couldn't and sighed when Jean licked up the sensitive flesh. He smiled against Adam's skin and pressed himself harder against him. 

"Fuck," Adam groaned, "You bloody well know this will become my fetish too."

Jean ground down again and licked at Adam's generous hair, the greedy groans from Adam only spurred him on. 

"There is no need for it not to be," he teased, "Are you not curious?"

"Asshole, just fuck me already!"

Jean laughed and turned Adam's arm. He teased a lick up the side and made him giggle. 

"You know I'm ticklish," he breathed, "Fuck just do it. Please just..."

Jean grabbed a bottle from beside him, slicked up his hands and grabbed hold of Adam's cock alongside his own. 

His groan was indecent, a long guttural growl as Jean stroked them together. 

"I want," he panted and clawed at Jean's back, "You in me." 

He huffed out, "This is not your choice," on the upstroke and felt his body readying, "You have bewitched me but not blindly."

"God I hate you," Adam moaned and crushed his mouth to Jean's as he spilled between them. 

Jean kept on fucking into his fist, stroked them together, and he came hard when Adam bit his tongue. 

A hard slap to his backside stung and he groaned, the taste of blood and Adam made him sigh in contentment. 

Adam rolled them over and caught his breath when they parted. 

"I'm tying you up next time," Adam grinned, his nails dug into Jean's skin. 

Jean kissed him softly. 

"Of course," he hummed as Adam rolled off him, fingers slid through the mess between them. 

"Your fetishes are my fetishes, Daddy," he pinched Jean's nipple and he winced. 

"Do not..."

Adam licked at the mess once and winked. 

"Oh Lechiffre, we both know every time you look at me like that and say 'do not' I definitely will." 

Jean smirked, touched his mouth and said, "Very true," he ran his hand up Adam's cheek and through his hair, "Now I think it's time you cleaned us both."

Adam kissed his lips to the mess. 

"Just this once I'll listen."

"Thank you," he ran his fingers through Adam's hair, "Though we both know this is not MY fetish."

Adam bit at his skin and Jean smiled before he closed his eyes. 

"But it will be, Sejtan," he petted Adam's curls, "It will be."


End file.
